


"I'll keep you warm..."

by aimforthedogstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Nightmares, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimforthedogstar/pseuds/aimforthedogstar
Summary: Sirius just needs to feel something to feel safe after a nightmare...





	"I'll keep you warm..."

Remus was woken up from his sleep because of the cold. It wasn’t just cold in the dorm room, it was drafty. 

Sluggishly, he rose and looked around the dark room. None of its other inhabitants were awake as far as Remus could see. Rubbing his eyes, he shifted his focus to the open window.

Who the hell had left that open?! It was bloody freezing!

Remus had always been extra susceptible to the cold. Heaving an annoyed sigh and draping his comforter around him, he got up to close the window. But as he walked, he realized that not all beds in the room were occupied and Sirius was nowhere to be found.

For a second, Remus frowned in confusion before he made the connection.

The window was left open because Sirius was out on the roof.

Shaking his head and tightening his comforter around him, Remus made his way out the window and climbed carefully up to the flat ledge of the roof. Doing so confirmed his suspicions as he found Sirius sat with his back to Remus intently staring at the grounds beneath them.

“Padfoot,” he called out in a hushed voice, “What’re you doing out here? It’s freezing!”

All he received in response was silence. Sirius showed no sign of having heard Remus.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” asked Remus as he sat beside the dark haired boy.

Still no response.

“Bad dream?” enquired Remus looking sideways at Sirius in hopes of seeing something shift in the boy who was sat like a porcelain statue.

“Nightmare,” whispered Sirius, still looking down.

“You want to talk about it?”

Sirius just mildly shook his head.

“Okay, you don’t have to. But you have to come inside, Padfoot, you’re shaking,” pleaded Remus as he could see Sirius visibly trembling.

Again he was met with silence.

“Okay, if you’re not going in, then I’m not going in and you know how sensitive I am to colds. So if I get sick, it’s on you,” said Remus.

Sirius turned to glare at him but Remus stood his ground.

“Fine,” muttered Sirius and they both made their way back into the room. Once inside, Remus closed and latched the window. Turning around, he found Sirius sat at the edge of his bed with the same blank look on his face. Remus hated this. He hated to see Sirius like this, no emotion on his face, his eyes dull and a sense of defeat etched into his demeanor. it was the polar opposite of Sirius’ usual happy-go-lucky self.

Remus went and sat beside him, not saying a word. Whether or not Sirius wanted to talk, Remus knew he wasn’t going to leave the boy alone. It wasn’t unusual for Sirius to have nightmares but it was rarely this bad. It must have had something to do with Sirius’ upcoming birthday. He hated celebrating it, it just brought up bad memories to the surface that Sirius constantly waged a battle with himself to forget.

“Re, I can’t stop shaking,” Sirius trembled voice broke the silence, “I woke up feeling so numb, feeling so empty and it was so scary. I ju-just wanted to feel something. Anything, you know. So I went out on the roof. The cold helped but, I can’t stop shaking.” Sirius said looking down at his shivering hands.

Remus moved closer and draped his comforter around them both and said, “Don’t worry Pads, I’ll keep you warm. And I know you don’t want to talk about it, but, you want to try and get back to sleep?”

“Will you stay with me?” choked Sirius as he curled into the warmth.

Pulling Sirius back towards the pillows and snuggling into each other’s arms, Remus replied, “I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here. I’ve got you.”

Pillowing his head onto Remus’ shoulder Sirius closed his eyes, the feelings numbness and cold being replaced by warmth and safety in Remus’ embrace and soon both boys drifted off to sleep.


End file.
